


Birthday wish

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: But Sweet, Do I need a plot?, Kinda Kinky, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson really should think before he opens his mouth. Or, the story where Mark's birthday wish turns out to be something quite different from what Jackson had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is cut in two, the second part will be up as soon as I'm done correcting it. Enjoy the beginning in the meanwhile...

Each year, when Mark’s birthday was getting closer, Jackson would ask what Mark wanted as a present from him. Each year Mark smiled and said he didn’t really need anything, but he would think about it and tell if he figured something out. And what Mark always ended up asking was something they did almost daily; eating, watching a movie or go out and have fun.

When they still had been just friends, it had been fun to tease Mark with suggestive little things like cooking breakfast with nothing but an apron on, or feeding the poor guy cake his hands bound behind his back, and smudging his face with whipped cream in the process. Silly things, really, but after some years it had led up to a situation where the cream melting down Mark’s face had been too much to just watch and Jackson had licked it away.

That, obviously, had prompted the longest making out session in the kitchen, the stupid cream everywhere, because naturally it had to be included. After that it didn’t take too long for Jackson to cough up the question they both knew was coming. _Will you go out with me?_ And that was it.

Dating Mark was a wonderful thing, honestly. He was still the same asshole he had been before; quiet mostly, but loud as hell when he was in the right mood; quirky, prone to be mischievous, cute, handsome and a loving partner. If you asked Jackson, he thought he’d hit the jackpot. Opposites attract, right?

But the dating didn’t remove the fact Mark never asked anything specific for his birthday. If fact, it got even harder to figure something nice, something cool, and yet kind of romantic, because Jackson _was_ a hopeless romantic, and something that would make Mark smile happily all day long.

So, this year Jackson, as he had asked Mark what he wanted, he had added, after seeing the ponderous expression on the blonds’ face, that Mark could ask for _anything_.

That, as it proved much later, would turn out to be Jackson’s biggest mistake. Or the best gift he could give, depending on how wanted to think about it.

Mark’s birthday morning dawned sunny and bright and with Jackson waking Mark up by bringing him breakfast in bed. Mark was so cute when he woke up, hair all tousled and his eyes squinting and trying to blink himself into consciousness and Jackson wanted to cuddle him forever for looking so endearing. But he had resisted the cuddling urges because he didn’t want to spill hot coffee all over the bed and Mark. So he restrained himself, simply kissed the warm cheek with pillow marks on it and told Mark he was grateful for every day they spent together, be it happy or bickering or whatever. Mark, being the cute schmuck he was, had smiled that tiny smile of his, mumbled something in return, removed the tray to safe distance and flopped back on the bed, pulling Jackson with him.

Quite the perfect morning.

Later, after spending a few hours being disgustingly cute with Mark, Jackson found himself worrying and a little bit nervous about the rest of the day. Just a week earlier Mark had finally said he had something he wanted for his birthday, but that Jackson didn’t have to get him anything. All Mark expected was a dinner, either home cooked or ordered, and a nice movie to watch together.

Now, Jackson actually liked to spoil his partner and to his ears this plan didn’t sound like much. So he figured he would be better off just deciding on his own at least _something_ nice for Mark.

Jackson had picked up a bucket of red roses, because it seemed stupid not to hand out flowers when they were dating, a pile of Mark’s favorite snacks and some massaging oil to rub off the tension from Mark’s shoulders. There would be food and the movie, as requested, but after that.. Jackson had no idea what was going to happen.

Whatever it would be, Jackson just hoped he would be able to deliver enough happiness to Mark, because he was a sappy idiot in love and he would do anything to prove he was a worthy partner.

Then, the moment of truth had come. Mark had sat Jackson down on the bed in the bedroom and presented his final request to him.

“So, you pick four boxes and we will use those, whatever there is inside, tonight.” Mark explained calmly, the sweet little smile hidden on the corners of his mouth. Jackson was staring at the eight boxes Mark had laid out on the bed in front of him. He frowned, lips pursed while thinking hard on what to pick. That was trickier than it seemed because he had _no_ idea where this would lead. A small flicker of dread shot thru Jackson’s body and he licked his lips nervously.

“Ok..” Jackson glanced up at Mark who couldn’t hide the smirk anymore. That particular expression caused both excitement and worry to coil inside his guts. “Right.” He stared at the boxes again. He couldn’t really decipher anything different about them; Mark had been sneaky shit and boxed all, whatever there would be inside, the items similarly, so there was no way of guessing which was safe and which wasn’t. “I’ll choose the numbers one and five and the.. umm.. The seventh!” Jackson chewed on his lips. He had a nagging feeling he would end up with a pile of problems soon. “And two.”

“Are you sure?” Mark asked, his tone amused and quirking one eyebrow up. The gesture worried Jackson even more. Should he be worried, like, for real?

“Yes.” A moment of silence. “No!” Jackson felt a rush of panic. “No! I’ll change number two!” He was so flustered already he didn’t know what he was doing. “Three! I’ll take number three.”

“So, one, three, five and seven.” Mark picked up the boxes and set them aside. He turned to look at Jackson and the mischievous expression he was wearing was doing nothing to ease the nervousness shooting up and down Jackson’s entire body. His heart was racing, he could hear the booming _ba-dumb_ inside his skull, his was mind spinning and his boyfriend wasn’t exactly making him relaxed. “Want to see what there’s inside the ones you didn’t pick?” The flash of white teeth reminded Jackson too much of predators stalking their prey and he swallowed hard.

“I can take anything you throw at me!” Of course, this was only half true. Jackson was as fluffy as a bunny but, to give him credit, he did endure all the things done to him, even if he was scared sometimes and wanted to hide in a hole. Later, after going thru the punishment or a dare, he could boast, it was the moment of just before the things happening that made him squirmish and his need to flee very, very strong.

Mark let out a high giggle and arranged the remaining four boxes in front of him, glancing up at Jackson’s pale face.

“These are the ones we _won’t_ be using tonight.” Mark opened the first one and pulled out a loose pile of something that looked suspiciously like leather.

“Is that a…” Jackson lost the rest of his sentence because he just couldn’t say that word. His precious, adorable Mark was holding the item like it was the most fascinating thing in the world and Jackson wanted to whine.

“A whip? Yes. A nine tail, to be exact.” Mark put the black whip beside him on the bed and sighed. “I kinda wanted to use that.” Jackson’s brows shot so high they disappeared under the short fringe he had. Mark wanted to use _that_ on _him_?! Dear fucking lords… Jackson followed Mark’s nimble fingers, feeling much more worried now, opening the second box. He wasn’t sure if dating Mark was such a good idea anymore.

The second held a bottle of edible chocolate paint and a brush. Jackson heaved a relieved sigh; at least now he knew Mark’s hadn’t wrapped up some creepy S/M stuff in every damn box.

Third one revealed a feather. The fourth had a ball gag with nasty looking nipple clamps. Jackson stared again in horror at Mark.

“Aw..” Mark made a soft noise and pouted cutely, but shrugged then and collected all the things he had unearthed, into one box. Jackson wasn’t sure what he was supposed to think at this point.

“Mark.. Just.. You know I love you, right?” Jackson’s voice was a lot squeakier than it should be.

“Yes?” Mark replied, not paying too much attention on his companion.

“And I wouldn’t you know.. ever want to hurt you?” This time Mark turned to look at Jackson and he tilted his head, puzzled.

“Yes.. I know that.” Mark smiled sweetly and reached out to pat Jackson’s cheek gently. “Don’t worry, you’re the receiving end here, so no need to worry about hurting me.” _That bastard_. Jackson gulped, his body hot and sweaty just from thinking what kind of things Mark would pull out from the boxes Jackson _had_ picked out. “You did promise I could choose _anything_ for my birthday.” Mark’s innocent smile was so out of place right now. “So, my wish is that I can play with you. With some accessories, of course.” Jackson cursed silently his big mouth.

Each passing moment was just making Jackson more worried as he waited Mark to open the remaining four parcels.. Was Mark enjoying this?  It seemed like so, as the blond pulled out from the boxes all the item’s Jackson thought he would never in his life have to learn what they were. All the while Mark had this wide smile on his lips, and in Jackson’s opinion, it was pretty much criminal to look like that.

A roll of tape. _For binding_.

A cock cage. _To make it last long._

A pair of dice spelling out different things to do. _It’s fun when you don’t have to think what to do_.

Soft anal beads. _Don’t always have to use fingers._

Mark was going to be the end of Jackson. There was no question about it. The sneaky bastard was way kinkier than Jackson had ever even thought he could be. And Mark, that smugly grinning pervert, knew Jackson wouldn’t back from his promise.

~

Later that evening Jackson was finally sitting on the bed, only his boxers on, and his mind going wild from thinking too much. He was feeling hot and cold and he definitely felt like backing out from his promise. They had eaten, Jackson mainly just nibbling his food, watched the movie, and tried to be casual in a situation that wasn’t familiar to either of them. Mark, being his stoic self, hadn’t mentioned the upcoming playtime after he had presented Jackson the toys they would be playing with tonight, and Jackson.. Jackson was uncharacteristically quiet and fidgety. He was sure he would chicken out or panic or faint or whatever. The whole thing worried him.

But Jackson didn’t want to disappoint Mark. He loved him too much to do so.

Mark entered the room, shirtless, flicking the light off and replacing the brightness with a few candles. Jackson was highly grateful for the dim lighting; he didn’t _really_ want to be so exposed under clear lights, not even when Mark had seen him many times going wild with lust and greed and orgasm so hard the neighbors were complaining about the noise. Mark sat next to Jackson, his lips curved into a small smile that Jackson thought was the most deceiving thing in the world right now. But he couldn’t deny the teeny tiny feeling of excitement bubbling gently somewhere deep inside him when he thought they would be doing something passionate together. Mark just had that effect on him, no matter how worried Jackson might be.

Just looking at Mark was enough to make the pleasure roll around like marbles gotten loose in Jackson’s stomach. Mark was intriguing as usual, handsome and beautiful at the same time, like always. The blond hair was an element Jackson absolutely loved; the soft strands like silk between his fingers when Jackson could run his hands thru the locks. The curve of Mark’s neck long and inviting, his collarbones clearly visible and the chest so tempting in its naked glory, calling out Jackson’s name whenever he had the opportunity to look at this man who had chosen to bond with him.

He could almost feel the questioning look roaming about his own bare torso. Jackson blushed, despite himself, the knowledge of Mark watching him intensively always causing him to lose his balance.

“Jackson..” Mark said quietly, sitting down next to him and reaching out to take Jackson’s hands in his, rubbing the skin gently. Mark’s hands were always so delicate, his fingers long, slender and warm. “Do you trust me?” The low voice was just the right level to make Jackson’s heart hiccup. He felt so weak kneed when Mark spoke to him like that. Not to mention the softness in his eyes and all that love Mark was embracing Jackson in when looking like that.

“I do.” Jackson exhaled, hesitating. “But..”

“But you’re worried.” Mark’s smile disappeared when he leaned forward. “I won’t hurt you. We’ll stop whenever you feel uncomfortable.” He pecked Jackson on his lips. Jackson felt the worry starting to melt as Mark kept planting soft kisses along his jaw line, up to his cheeks, carefully kissing the closed eyelids. “We’ll have a safe word, like.. Something simple. Maybe just ‘stop’ will do?”

“That.. That’s just fine. Ok.” Jackson muttered, the expectation of the game easing with every kiss Mark gave him.

Mark didn’t say anything. For a moment Jackson thought he had changed his mind, but soon his thoughts flew away as he felt the soft lips against his own again, the kiss sweeping off his remaining discomfort. Mark inched as close as he could, after a while just straddling Jackson’s lap, allowing Jackson to wrap his arms around his body, deepening the slow kiss while his hands drew incoherent patterns over the strong back. It felt good to drown into the familiar passion between them, the heat swirling, forming the whirlwind of feelings inside Jackson, the weight of Mark comforting against his own body.

When Mark pulled away Jackson was completely relaxed, humming softly and pleased, licking his lips for the remaining tingling sensation. He loved it best when Mark was kissing him slowly and unhurried, their mouths wide and glued together, tasting nothing but each other. It sent him to another place, another dimension where existed nothing but the two of them, surrounded by pure pleasure and passion.

“Are you ready?” Mark whispered straight into Jackson’s ear, the breath hot over his skin. Shivers ran down Jackson’s spine. He couldn’t really speak, so he just nodded his agreement. A quick kiss and a bite of the teeth on his neck before Mark slid off from Jackson’s legs and reached for the roll of black tape.

Jackson was absolutely muted; his eyes were following Mark’s movements half horrified, half excited.

“Give me your arms, wrists and palms together.” Mark calmly stated the directions and Jackson was glad he wasn’t the one doing the work; he had absolutely no idea how to do it properly. Come to think of it, Jackson glanced at Mark who was still calm and collected, why was Mark so good at this?

However Jackson never voiced his question as his attention was focused on the black ‘tape’ being rolled around his wrists, firmly binding them together. The shiny substance wasn’t sticky like Jackson had expected it to be; it was cool and kind of slick against his skin, but binding his hands securely in one place.

Mark rolled the tape few times around the wrists, then cut the tape with scissors and looked up at Jackson.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. I thought it would be like real tape. You know, like duct tape.”

“I know what you mean. But it’s not a very good idea to use duct tape for this purpose.” Mark gave a sheepish grin. “It’s very unpleasant to remove from bare skin.” Jackson raised his eyebrows questioningly, but Mark remained stubbornly quiet. What had his darling boyfriend been doing recently, if he had first hand information about such things?

Mark weighed the tape in his hands, measuring Jackson with his eyes.

“I’ll cover your eyes. Is that ok?” Mark crawled closer on his knees, his eyes locked with Jackson’s. Jackson swallowed hard, not sure whether he was fine or not with it. Mark leaned down and smiled at Jackson reassuringly. “I’ll take it off as soon as you start feeling uncomfortable.” Jackson found himself nodding again, despite the twinge of fear clutching to his heart.

The last thing Jackson saw was Mark, and his face so close to his, the pale image of him remaining on his retina a long time after the world was consumed by darkness. Mark pressed the tape flat against Jackson’s eyes and head, wrapping it around his head a few times. It was surprisingly comfortable because it didn’t rip his hair, nor did it stick on his skin.

Jackson could feel his senses heightening when he lost his sight, his ears straining to hear more of the sounds around him, his nose picking up the faint smell of the melting candle wax and Mark.. Mark and his body so close Jackson could smell the lingering scent of soap and feel the warmth his skin radiated from close distance.

Mark’s fingers were traveling down Jackson’s face, the familiar touch more sensual now that his sight wasn’t distracting the feeling of it. Jackson found himself surprisingly comfortable in the darkness, his trust in Mark somehow absolute now. The darkness was his cloth, his cover, like he was completely dressed and not exposed and being lain down on the mattress. The sheets and blankets felt softer than usual against his bare back.

“I’ll roll the dice now.” Mark’s voice was low, almost just a murmur, but Jackson could hear the smile hidden in it. He tried relaxing his body muscle by muscle with each breathe he took, waiting in silence. He heard the rustle of sheets, felt the mattress moving under the weight when Mark leaned over the edge and threw the two dices on the floor. A moment of silence and then he heard a soft chuckle. “Kiss ears.”

Jackson inhaled slowly, the expectation of the upcoming touch making his skin tingle. He had never imagined he could be so submissive, so calm in this kind of situation. Though, he had never thought about even being tied up and toyed with, at all. But on the other hand, if you really stopped to think about the situation, he had the power to stop it, to return himself to reality. The realization hit him hard when Jackson realized he actually enjoyed this kind of light power play on some levels.

The touch came suddenly, startling Jackson from his thoughts, soft lips sweeping over his ear just barely touching. Jackson held his breath, all his remaining senses straining to hear the next move. And then the kiss was planted over the lobe more firmly, the flesh tugged between the plush lips and pulled.

A soft breath escaped Jackson’s open mouth.

He was all in for Mark doing things to him even in normal situations, but right now Jackson thought he had never before felt the touches so vividly. The lips lingered on his ear only a few moments before the mattress pushed down again and Jackson could envision Mark bending down to pick up the dices and throwing them.

“Suck lips.” Mark sounded highly amused. Jackson smiled nervously by himself, not sure if this would be a good thing as Mark had been acting all funny all day now. The fact that he could enjoy this game and feel more relaxed than before they had started still didn’t remove all the uncertainty and nervousness. “Now, don’t respond to the touch.” Mark’s breath ghosted over Jackson’s cheek. He nodded, knowing his voice would have betrayed him, had he tried to say something. Squeaking like a mouse in this situation was _not_ the ideal thing to do. “That’s my baby..” Mark muttered low somewhere close to Jackson’s mouth, the fleeting feeling of skin touching skin alerting Jackson’s senses back to life.

He couldn’t help it, not one bit; when the soft lips finally pressed over Jackson’s, a longing sigh escaped him and his lips opened enough to let the air flow more freely. Mark seemed to chuckle but didn’t say anything. Jackson could swear his face was ruby red right now; the heat was rushing to his cheeks and burning his ears.

Usually, when they were kissing, Jackson was the happiest person alive, and very content on responding to the nips and tugs Mark placed on him. But now.. Now he wasn’t supposed to do anything and it felt weird to let the other do all the work, like he was an ignorant ass for not returning the kiss even when he desperately wanted to.

Mark sucked Jackson’s bottom lip in his mouth, suckling on the piece of flesh like it was some kind of candy to eat, running his tongue over the inside of the lip. The sloppy popping sound, when Mark finally released the lip, was echoing in Jackson’s ears. Then Mark turned his attention on Jackson’s upper lip, taking it between his teeth and biting down hard enough to be sure it wasn’t just a small nibble.

Jackson shivered.

He wanted to respond, to answer the teasing kisses and licks, but he had promised not to do so and it was absolutely infuriating. Jackson knew he could make Mark a melting puddle of happy goo if he would only be allowed to kiss back and work his own magic.

Mark retreated, Jackson’s lips now swollen and his heart rate much higher, to throw the dice again.

“Tease neck.” Jackson was definitely starting to feel the arousal by now. Mark was doing his best at keeping Jackson comfortable, but still turning him on by teasing the various places the dices directed him to work on with. The sharp teeth on his neck, the kisses and sucking were turning the blood in Jackson’s veins to a boiling point and, Jackson absent-mindedly thought, he would have a serious need to use turtleneck sweaters for a few days. Not that he minded at this point; Mark sucking so hard on his neck and shoulders was so fucking hot Jackson wouldn’t have given it up for any price.

“Are you comfortable enough for some more binding?” Mark asked when he finished sucking on Jackson’s fingers like they weren’t fingers but his cock, which, unsurprisingly was half-erect at this point. What was Jackson even feeling right now? Hot, that was for sure. Excited? Yes. Horny? If not badly yet, he would be very soon. Comfortable? Quite.

“I am.” Jackson heard his own voice cracking a bit, the nervousness shining thru despite his comfort and trust.

“It’ll be good. I promise.” Mark’s hands were on Jackson’s thighs, massaging the muscles. “Bend your knees.” Jackson followed the orders, if you could really call them that, bending his legs to the wanted position. He could feel the stiffness trying to return but Jackson willed himself to relax and be patient; something he wasn’t always so good at. He listened at the movements Mark was making near him; the swish of tape, the rustle of sheets, the steady breathing of his own and Mark’s. His skin was tingling and the hair on his arms and legs standing up.

Then he felt the long fingers traveling up his leg. The anticipation nearly choked him on the spot.

“Keep your legs bent tightly now.” Mark was instructing him like they were making dinner and the blond was reading the recipe to Jackson. He obliged, pressing his calves to the backs of his thighs and waited nervously.

Mark began rolling the tape first around his right leg; the binding went around the upper part of his knee and almost to his shin, the leg securely tied up from there and Jackson had no way of straightening his leg after it was bound.  The same was repeated on his left leg, and when it was done, Jackson felt slightly panicky.

“Mark..” Jackson whispered, his throat tight and he could feel the anxiety trying to jerk him off balance. In a heartbeat, Mark was laying there beside him, his body warm and pressing against his side, his left arm circling Jackson’s chest.

“Shh. No need to be afraid.” Mark kissed Jackson’s cheek sweetly, stroking his hair with his right hand. “Just breathe slowly. I’m here and everything is fine. Don’t think about it too much.” Jackson swallowed the cry of despair that wanted to burst out of him. He could do this! It was just him and Mark. No matter that he was unable to see, his hands and legs bound. The restraints were the thing causing his heart to try to escape from his chest and fly away; Jackson was fine with the blindfold but to have the freedom of movement at minimum was somehow very disturbing.

He tried to calm himself, sucking air inside thru his nose and exhaling slowly from his mouth. Mark was mumbling sweet nothings to his ear, the low murmur of his voice distracting Jackson’s hysterical senses.

The feeling of suffocating panic subsided slowly, Jackson turning his head to nuzzling his face to the safety of Mark’s neck, inhaling the familiar fragrance, while Mark kept stroking his hair and planting small pecks on his head, fingers reassuring running up and down Jackson’s arm and side.

The need to call the game quits vanished gradually, Jackson focusing his attention on the calming sensation of Mark’s fingers on his skin, the steady rhythm of his pulse beating on his neck and against Jackson’s face.

“Better?” Mark mumbled, kissing Jackson’s hair and hugging him tight for a few seconds.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s continue then.” Mark gave Jackson a final peck on his forehead, helping him to find a comfortable position again and then moved away from Jackson’s side.


	2. Part 2

Mark knelt between Jackson’s legs marveling the sight in earnest. He hadn’t really realized before how weak he was against Jackson’s charm even when the other was quiet and restrained like this. There was something so powerful about the view of Jackson on his back, his arms resting over his stomach, and legs spread open so that everything was in perfect view.

It was hard to hold yourself back from jumping on him.

“I’m going to remove your boxers now.” Seeing Jackson almost panicking earlier made Mark feel the need to explain at least some things he was about to perform. He didn’t want Jackson to feel bad; this was supposed to be a fun little play to make some of Mark’s secret fantasies real. Jackson didn’t reply, but nodded his agreement and Mark proceeded on sliding the black boxers down the bound legs. It was a bit tricky, he should have removed them before adding more bondage on Jackson, but of course he wasn’t thinking too clearly at the moment.  

Mark threw the piece of clothing away carelessly, after he had managed to wiggle them off, and placed his hands down on Jackson’s stomach. He slid them over the flat abdomen palms down, fingers tracing the edges of Jackson’s abs, deliberately ignoring the half-erection Jackson had. It was something he liked to do when they were in bed, or just shirtless doing whatever; drawing the outlines of the fine muscles on Jackson’s body, just because in his eyes, Jackson was a piece of fine art. And Mark loved every goddamn inch of it.

The next item Mark would be testing on Jackson was waiting nearby and Mark bit down on his lips, hesitating. It wasn’t anything too difficult, and he had tried it on himself when it had arrived, just to avoid causing discomfort, but he was still slightly apprehensive. He was uncertain whether or not it was a good idea to use this thing at all. But when Mark glanced at his companion lying on the bed, so helpless and muscles visibly trembling, he threw the caution to wind and bent down, deciding they only lived once so to hell with caution.

For Mark it was a good thing he hadn’t managed to tease Jackson too much as the cock cage was easier to put on when the shaft wasn’t fully standing up. He had chosen this soft version for a reason; he didn’t want to go too extreme with the metallic cages which, even in his eyes, looked very uncomfortable, and it was a safe enough point to start experimenting with toys like this. The silicone cage he was now holding was loose enough for Jackson to be able to get a full erection but the restraint would prevent him to orgasm too soon or maybe completely, unless taken off.

The cage was easy to install with Jackson staying quite still during the process, only biting his lips. Mark had nimble fingers and he managed his task without much fumbling and cursing. It _was_ his first time doing it to someone else, but he prided himself after the installment that he hadn’t made Jackson groan in pain or discomfort. He sat back to admire his work.

“You look really good like this.” Mark had to comment, the sight of Jackson was so incredible; the dust of pink over the cheeks, the steadily rising strong chest, the bound hands and legs and now the cock trapped inside the cage. It was breathtaking to look at Jackson right now, he was so nervous and yet so ready to take on anything Mark would present him. He smirked when Jackson just made a noncommittal grunt in response.

For the next phase he needed the butter they used as lubrication these days. Mark was glad they had given up using the scented lubes a long time ago. He was still quite revolted by the sickly sweet smell the strawberry one, the stench had stuck on his skin and followed him around for days. The cherry had been even worse. The mere memory of those twisted Mark’s stomach unpleasantly. Luckily the one they used now was way more comfortable; thick substance that gave a long lasting slide without the need to add more and didn’t smell like anything. What could be better for young people with lots of sexual frustration to spend?

He reached out for the final item of the night.

Mark held the wobbly string of silicone beads in his hand, examining the small dark purple balls, why they had to be glittery, he had no clue; they started from the size his pinky and ended with the fifth ball being about the size of thee fingertips together. This wouldn’t hurt, he knew it, but it probably would be a good idea to give Jackson some time to get used to the cage he had on, before proceeding on to inserting anything.

Mark crawled higher, reaching from between the tied up legs to lay his body down flat against Jackson’s, marveling the way it made him feel. Mark was already slightly aroused from doing all these things to Jackson and now, having some skin against skin, was like someone was pouring liquid fire into his veins. Mark shuddered, licking his lips. He wanted to kiss Jackson right now so badly it was almost painful.

So he did.

Jackson let out a surprised whimper when Mark covered the half open mouth with his and plunged straight into the darkness, searching the tongue with his own. He could feel Jackson’s fingers twitching, trapped between their bodies. Mark kind of wanted to let Jackson free and give him the chance to roam with his hands all over Mark’s body and touch as he pleased, but.. No. Not yet. Probably not at all tonight. This night was all about Mark and making his tiny little curiosities true.

Jackson seemed be unsure whether or not he was supposed to refrain from returning the kiss, but after Mark hadn’t tried to stop him from moving his lips, Jackson answered with all the chained up passion he had by now.

Mark wasn’t surprised that Jackson put all his talent into play, and it certainly was working, because the pleasant lurches and twists of his stomach made Mark suddenly feel awfully a lot more excited. And, Mark mused to himself as the bliss from kissing deep increased, Jackson was certainly not a bad kisser. He might have been when they had started dating, both of them actually, but they had gotten better with more and more practice. And they did practice _a lot_.

Kissing was one the things Mark never got bored of doing, especially with Jackson. He could easily peck and kiss other people on random spots, like on the cheek or neck, but with Jackson he shared all the intimate kisses, the ones with feelings and love hidden, or not so hidden, in each and every one of them.

Mark basically had to force himself away from the kiss, it was almost too good and too hot to stop, but he had to. His breathing was a lot shallower now and his body thrummed with pleasure. He wanted to hurry up and fuck Jackson deep, but.. That would have to wait just little while longer.

Sitting back on his heels, Mark dipped his fingers into the lube jar and slicked the silicone balls thoroughly, finally inching closer to Jackson’s crotch. He placed the first purple ball carefully on Jackson’s ass and pushed it in with his fingers. There was no friction, no need to prep or need to warn; the ball slid inside without any trouble.

Jackson made a small noise, his body twitching at the sudden penetration. Mark bent down and kissed Jackson’s inner thigh while pushing the cord of beads further inside, the second ball slipping in without any protest. The sounds Jackson was making were doing nothing to tune down the thrill heating up Mark’s cheeks. He loved it when Jackson was biting his lips and trying to keep all the small indecent noises of enjoyment to himself, but failed in that cute way that always made Mark just love him more.

When the fourth ball was in Jackson suddenly jerked, a nearly violent shudder causing him to twitch. Mark smiled; he had hit the prostate. He pulled the cord slowly out a bit and then pushed it back inside very slowly until the fifth ball went in and Jackson moaned out loud.

The sound was almost torturous to listen to; Mark both wanted to keep on listening to it and yet, he wanted to hurry the fuck up and..

“Do you feel good, Jackson? Tell me.” Mark asked silently. Jackson whimpered as Mark pulled the beads out slowly again until only one was left inside. Jackson’s chest was heaving now. “Do you get off from being bound and played with?” Where these questions were coming from, Mark wasn’t even sure, but he asked them anyway. The beads disappeared back inside Jackson, the first ones brushing against the prostate again.

“Feels..” Jackson was so out of breathe, his voice gruff and low and Mark loved it so much; it sent the ecstatic feels right to his stomach and whirled around slowly. “Feels good. Don’t stop.” The pleading tone was so adorable and who was Mark to deny such a request?

“I’m glad.” Mark smiled, leaning forward again from between Jackson’s legs, his hand trapped between their bodies. He rubbed momentarily his own hardened cock, still trapped inside his boxers, down against Jackson’s crotch, eliciting a quiet longing moan from him. Mark pulled the beads out again, pushing them back inside faster this time. Jackson jerked up, his whole body tense.

Mark leaned his head down and nipped Jackson’s chest with his teeth before sliding down, kissing his way to Jackson’s bound hands and biting the fingertips gently. He drew a line on the flat stomach with his nose, kissing it a couple of times, reaching the caged shaft that was now fully hard and tightly trapped inside the silicone restraint. He blew hot air on the cock, enjoying the sight of Jackson’s abdomen tightening because of it. The small metallic balls on the cage rubbed against the swollen shaft, most likely pressing on all the right places to keep the pleasure from exploding too much.

Mark kissed his way further down, sitting back on his heels again, trailing his tongue on Jackson’s inner thigh and leaving hickeys behind him. Jackson would scold him tomorrow, but he would endure it, just because it was fun to bruise the skin like that.

Spreading Jackson open like this was enjoyable, just as Mark had anticipated it to be; seeing the faint sheen of sweat gathering on Jackson’s skin as he fought to keep his body still and not to fight against the bindings, that was one thing turning Mark on. But he needed something more. With a few firm slips in and out with the beads, and Jackson panting hard, Mark withdrew his hand from the cord and sat silently for a while, just watching Jackson. However, he left the beads inside Jackson, just to be sure Jackson would feel them each time he would clench or move his body even in the slightest. What a delightful thing to watch; it really didn’t make Mark feel in any way less jubilant, that was for sure.

Mark crawled closer to Jackson’s head, marveling the blush over the cheeks and how red and swollen the lips were from all the biting Jackson had done while Mark had been working on turning him on. Mark leaned down to kiss the heated cheeks. Jackson automatically turned his head to the touch but Mark dodged it easily.

“Enjoying yourself?” Mark muttered, kissing a small trail down from Jackson’s cheek to his jaw. Speaking any louder felt odd in the silence surrounding them.

“Do you _have_ to ask that?” Jackson grunted, his voice hoarse and a bit sulky. Mark let out a giggle against Jackson’s throat.

“Of course I do. Your body reacts honestly, but I want to know if you are _fully_ enjoying the experience.” It was fun to verbally tease Jackson sometimes as his reactions were so amusing to follow.

“Fine.” Jackson pouted, looking almost like a little kid. “I am. Happy now?” That sulkiness, the jutting lower lip, it was almost too much to bear, and Mark fought hard against the need to tackle Jackson and coo at him something cute. But that would have changed the mood and Mark did _not_ want the mood to change to anything else. More heated more like.

“Well, almost.” Mark smirked, running his fingers thru the black hair. He liked how the strands felt between his fingers. Mark grinned by himself, bent down and hovered over Jackson’s pouty lips. He could just sit here watching the emotions changing on Jackson’s face, even with the blindfold they were quite visible. He drew a slow wet line over Jackson’s lips and then sat back on the mattress, trailing his fingers now down from his own neck to his chest. “I would take the blindfold off, but I want you to listen really closely now. You might hear something that you like.” Even under the blindfold Mark could see Jackson’s brows shooting higher. This part hadn’t been on his list of to-dos tonight, but Jackson didn’t know that and Mark felt like doing it.

Jackson strained his ears and after a while he picked up the soft pants and something moving over a surface or something. He racked his brains, trying to fit the noise to a memory he knew he had. The needy sound that Mark made next sparked Jackson’s memories. _Dirty tricks, Mark, definitely dirty tricks!_ Jackson cursed under his breath and licked his lips. Seriously, what else was Mark going to do tonight?

The approving hum floated to Jackson’s ears and he wanted to fight for the first time tonight against the bindings over his hands and legs. He wanted to watch, to see and marvel at the sight that was right there next to him and all he could do was listen and imagine the things Mark was doing by himself. Pure torture, and it was working too damn well on his already heightened excitement levels.

Jackson bit down on his lips when the slick sound filled his ears and a longing moan escaped Mark’s lips. He envisioned the scene quite well; Mark jerking off slowly, the slender fingers wrapped around his shaft in a loose circle and moving up and down, squeezing the tip with every second pull. Absolutely priceless stuff and Jackson had to settle on listening to his boyfriend doing things to himself? So not fair. Of course it was ridiculously hot to listen to, but that was only making things worse for Jackson; his pulsing cock was restrained, the pleasure prevented from getting too high and with each small move he made, the beads inside him sent a delicious spasm up his spine.

Who knew this could be so much fun?

The little whines and mm’s and ah’s made Jackson’s head fill up with images of Mark playing with himself. Fingers caressing the shaft Jackson absolutely loved, going up and down the hot darker toned skin and working it up to full length. He could almost see before his eyes how Mark was jerking himself off with one hand and sliding the other hand behind him on the cutest ass Jackson had ever had the privilege to handle and dip down between the buttocks and..

Jackson groaned, the impatience almost taking the better of him. The beads inside him rubbed his walls, the rapture whirling slowly.

It didn’t take long before Mark moaned louder and Jackson almost went over the edge just from hearing that sound. He knew Mark had one or two fingers up his own ass, swaying on his knees and looking exactly like he needed to be fucked hard and rough and approximately right now.

“Mark..” Jackson whined, the restrains almost painful around his hands and legs, his need to move his limbs rapidly increasing. “I can’t take this much longer.” He wanted more, so much more, and he really didn’t care which way they would do it. 

“Don’t tell me tomorrow I was too rough on you.” That was the only thing Jackson heard before he felt the beads being pulled out swiftly, a wave of  hot pleasure shuddering him, and then being replace by something completely different.

“Oh g-” The moan escaped him when he realized Mark was all of a sudden inside him, hitting straight to the good spot. Amazing, absolutely and fucking amazing, the rapture nearly exploded just from being filled up to the brim. Jackson could feel his cock throbbing and resting rock hard and heavy against his stomach. It was nearly painful, but not yet too much.

Mark set a hard pace at first, pumping in and out with speed and Jackson thought he was seeing little white dots despite the fold over his eyes. The position was nice and familiar and Jackson enjoyed tremendously being fucked like this, but obviously Mark had other ideas. The speed of his hips slowed down to more considerate, rotating thrusts that despite the lack of haste, hit the sweet spot almost every time. Jackson grunted, his head void of thought and sweat trickling down his neck.

As nice as the view and angle were Mark had other needs for tonight. He wanted Jackson to feel him so deep he would be begging for release. He began to roll the binds off from around Jackson’s knees and when the legs were free he took the left one and hoisted it up to his shoulder, forcing Jackson to turn his body and lay on his side. Jackson complied, probably highly distracted with everything else happening at the same time and before he knew it, Mark had began a relentless pace again.

The sidewinder was simply perfect for good and honest hard fucking. Mark was buried deep inside Jackson and Jackson was probably feeling each thrust up in his stomach. At least that was what Mark thought while listening to the deep whines and groans falling from Jackson’s lips and watching how the still bound up hands were clutching the sheets.

“Oh f-fu..” Jackson’s mouth was half open, half pressed on the mattress, his moan so low Mark almost missed it.

“That’s it, go on and let it all out.” Mark had trouble keeping his own voice steady, the level of his ecstasy climbing up with each thrust. He wouldn’t last very long if he kept up this kind of pace. “Do you like being fucked so hard you can barely speak?” He slowed the speed down, but kept the movement of his hips sharp and forceful. Jackson’s body almost vibrated in Mark’s hands, his hips coming down to meet Mark’s hips with each thrust.

Mark pushed in deliberately slowly, tormenting both of them with the lazy pace, ending the move in a hard jab, awarded with Jackson moaning loudly and his back arching.

“Shit fuck shitshitshit fuck!” The curses came out in an effortless string from Jackson’s mouth and Mark smiled deviously. This position would definitely be used again, he was certain of it. Mark was reaching such depths it was causing his dear Jackson to writhe like he had never done before. The sight warmed his heart, and not just because it was hot as hell and churned something absolutely delicious in the pit of his stomach, but because he knew he was making Jackson to feel such intense pleasure.

He could have fucked Jackson a long time like this, but he was too far off already to last much longer.

Mark drew a line with his fingertips over the skin on the leg that was resting on his shoulder, taking a firm hold around the calf and carefully placing the leg back down. He pulled out completely, shivered from the loss of skin contact and reached over to free Jackson’s hands. The next move would be much more convenient with all limbs free to move and he had no desire to make Jackson feel uncomfortable.

“On your stomach.” Mark’s voice had gone hoarse by now. Jackson rolled over, panting hard and his legs visibly trembling. Mark leaned over Jackson from behind, sliding his slick cock between the taught buttocks, earning a hiss and a groan from Jackson in process, and then pushed slowly back into the awaiting body. Mark held his breath for a while, his blissful state almost too far gone.

With some enormous willpower Mark kept himself from going over the edge and bent down, his hips against Jackson’s back, leaning to his elbows on both sides of Jackson. Mark reached down and bit down on the sweaty shoulder, gyrating his pelvis. Jackson threw his head back, revealing his neck so willingly for more attention, and Mark wasn’t going to let the opportunity get past him. He kissed his way higher and finally sucked hard on the pulse on Jackson’s neck, all the time keeping up a slow rotating movement with his hips.

Jackson was breathing hard, raising his hips to meet Mark’s in mid-thrust. The sound of flesh against flesh echoed in the room, the orchestra of lewd noises filling their ears.

“I can’t.. Oh god. Mark. Please.” Jackson whimpered, his face contorting with pain and pleasure.

“You can take it off.” Mark whispered, he couldn’t talk much louder, the act was squeezing the strength out of him as well. Mark dropped on to his side, Jackson following him. He reached between his legs and carefully began rolling the cage off his stranded shaft.

“Oh god.. Mark.. Fuck me, now. Hard.” Jackson whined, his tone high pitched and strained, probably because the blood was rushing to his head and his orgasm just waiting to burst out. Mark obliged, naturally. He reached up and grabbed a fistful of black hair and yanked Jackson’s head back, being careful not to do it too harshly. Then he pounded into Jackson’s ass hard, the ecstasy burning his veins already so hotly it was a wonder he managed to think straight.

The cage fell off and Jackson let out a loud guttural groan, squirting his seed all over the sheets and his body curling up, trembling. Mark followed a few seconds later, pulling out just before he came, the ejaculated seed now running down Jackson’s lower back and ass.

All Mark could think was _Fuck, fuck fuck…_ and roll on to his back. He was too tired to even open his eyes. It had been so good, so intense and he was wrapped in a pulsing cloud of delirium, his heart hammering and whole body twitching from the aftermath pleasure. Finally he caught his breath and laughed softly. Jackson had removed the tape from around his eyes and was now looking down at Mark.

“Thank you.” Mark reached up and caressed the flushed cheek gently. He had always loved Jackson’s eyes, the way a gazillion emotions could be read from the brown depths so easily, and seeing them again after being covered was like seeing them for the first time.

“What for?” Jackson’s smile was tired, but he seemed to be happy, considering that he turned to snuggle next to Mark, wrapping one arm over his waist.

“For the best birthday gift ever.”

“No problem.” Jackson’s breath was warm against Mark’s shoulder and he couldn’t have hoped for more. “Next time it’s your ass getting hard pounding.” Jackson snorted. “Damn I’m going to be sore tomorrow..”

Mark managed to wheeze out an exhausted laughter.

~

Next morning Jackson climbed out of the bed gingerly. His butt was hurting and his neck and wrists were sore, just like he had anticipated. He was covered in hickeys and faint red lines from the tape where it had been. Not that the play hadn’t been fun, of course it had been. Even Jackson was enough of a pervert to admit he got some kicks out of being controlled like that. It was the aches and pains _after_ he didn’t care so much.

He limped his way to the kitchen, only to find Mark making pancakes. Jackson’s mood lifted enormously the second he saw the pile of steaming delicacies placed on a plate before him.

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you too much?” Mark looked embarrassed, his swag and boastfulness gone now. Mark had that worried look on his face, head tilted to the side and bottom lip tucked between his teeth. Jackson could have squealed with delight. Why the hell Mark had to be so extremely cuddly in the morning with that worried look on his pretty face? Not fair, not at all. Jackson was never prepared for the amount of cuteness his boyfriend could emit.

“I’m fine. Or, I will be fine. It’s nothing too bad.” Jackson shrugged, hiding his elated feelings and sitting on the stool. He flinched. Mark frowned. “Honestly! I’m fine! It’s not like you haven’t rammed into my ass hard before.”

“But..”

“No buts.” Jackson pouted. He knew that was his way out of the beginnings of a small argument. “It was fun, to be honest.” He gave a mischievous smile to Mark who in return turned slightly pink.

“Well.. If you’re up to any more games..” The quirky smirk Mark had was promising more kinky things. “I wouldn’t mind trying that gag and clamps.” Jackson’s eyes widened. “On myself, not on you.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed.” Mark grinned, blushing rather adorably, which wasn’t very consistent with his dirty intentions. Jackson smiled wickedly.

“I think a warm shower will heal any remaining pains..” He drawled out, fixing his eyes on Mark’s behind, thoughts flying high and maybe too free, thinking what he could do with all that stuff they now owned and hadn’t yet used.

Presents you could use even after the birthday were always the best ones, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse for writing smut. I do it because I have a wild imagination sometimes.. But I'll go back to writing the longer fic now, don't worry :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this piece of.. uh.. scribbling.
> 
> Ailyn, my dear, you're a good muse. <3


End file.
